Will He Ever Take Me Back?
by spartanpanda
Summary: Two weeks have passed since Gray and Natsu have broken up. Natsu tries to go back to him, but something that Gray does, stops that from happening. Will Natsu ever take Gray back after that?
1. Chapter 1

It was about two weeks after Natsu and Gray had broken up. Today was the day that Natsu was going to give him another chance to be together. Obviously he still had feelings for him. Gray on the other hand, kept messing it up and was scared this would never happen. So the day started. First period came.

Natsu had made his way to his guitar class and Gray, to his Japanese class. Ironic isn't it? Gray was happy about hearing that he might get a second chance to be with him. But that feeling ended after a certain someone opened his mouth.

It was in the middle of guitar class. It was a free day because the actual guitar room had been occupied fir some competition.

"So I heard from Gray that your mom was the one who told him that you two broke up," Loke brought up.

"Oh.. he told you that?" this made Natsu furious. "I was thinking about getting back with him.. but now that I know that he told you that.. I never want to see him again."

Loke just looked at him.

Although he said that, he still decided to look for Gray and question him, himself.

It was lunch time, and Natsu stayed in his regular hang out spot with his usual friends. Gray went to Natsu's fourth period class.. waiting for him.. excited for his answer. He was taking so long, that Gray decided to go look for him.. but when he did, Natsu had an angry look on his face and just walked past Gray.

"So, you're going to ignore me now?" he questioned, his head down.

"I'm mad at you." then he just stormed off.. leaving Gray confused..

Gray made his way back to Natsu's fourth period class. Mad at himself.. _It's always me! I always do something wrong and mess everything up! Now I highly doubt he'll ever come back to me. _He thought, making a tight fist. He turned on his computer and listened to music to help lighten his mood. Then _he_ came walking in through the door.

Natsu went up to his teacher.. avoiding eye contact with me. He was just asking about the work that he may have missed while being gone.

Then he walked towards Gray.

Scared of what he was gong to say, Gray started shaking a bit.

"Why did you do it? Why do you tell Loke everything? Like he's your..boyfriend.."

Gray just looked at the ground.. not knowing what to say.. The only reason why he told Loke was because he didn't know what to do after they broke up. His behavior changed. Ever since that happened, Gray has been locked in his room, not eating anything, barely talking, and hugging the only thing left that had his scent on it. Not only that, he also wanted to skip school so that he wouldn't worry people about why he looked sad. But he went to school anyway.. he had to keep his grades up for his mother.

He finally snapped out of his thought and looked back to Natsu. Still no word to be spoken.

"I was going to ask you out again today.. but after I heard that.. I think I change my mind. I was so mad this morning when I heard that. I even said I didn't want to see you again."

This hit Gray right in the heart. He was on the verge of crying, but he knew he had to be strong. He remembered what his friend had told him. _Being depressed and crying over this won't help. _ And of course she was right. Gray knew he had to be strong. So he pulled back that tear.

"I guess you change your mind now.. this isn't going to happen," head still down and speaking in a low voice.

"Is she supposed to be farting rainbows?" Natsu said pointed at a sticker on Gray's laptop.

"Oh.. no. She has a rainbow tail, so when she flies fast, it looks like she is emitting a rainbow."

"Yeah, from her butt. But anyway, back to the topic. Why? I told you not to do that.."

Gray was so speechless. He was scared that whatever he said next, would hurt the situation even more. He didn't know what to do anymore to try to save this relationship.

The bell rang.

"You should go." Natsu commented.

Gray closed his laptop and made his way to his fourth period class, which was right down the hall, about two classrooms away.

Classes started and all that a he could think about was what he had said. _Like he's…your boyfriend.._

The day ended quickly.. Gray went on the bus to go to his house to try to make up.. he hid downstairs for a bit waiting for him to get home..Gray thought he heard him go into his house.. but little did he know.. that was his brother who had walked into the house..

Gray went back upstairs. And Natsu walks through the main door.

"What the fuck.. Gray? What are you doing here? Why did you come here? Hey Gildarts! Look at this. Holy shit man." he called his friend over to see that Gray was sitting on the staircase.

"I'm serious.. What are you doing here?"

Gray still had nothing to say and just continued to type on his computer.

Natsu put his face close to Gray's. First cheek to cheek.. then the corner of his lip to the corner of his lip.. then lip on lip. Gray was confused to this action. He didn't know what to say.. he was just totally confused.

He continued typing and Natsu continued talking and laughing with his brother..

"What are you guys now anyway? Why is he here? And why did you just kiss him?"

" He's my friend."

"Well he seems like you guys are friends with benefits."

The made Gray's heart ache like hell. Tears started forming, but he did his best to keep them in.

"Why you going to be here if you're just going to cry?" Natsu asked.

"Fine!. Stop making it such a big deal!" Gray ran out bringing all of his stuff.

He started fast walking home, but Natsu stopped him.

"Hey! Come back here! We are trying to hang out."

Natsu had him very confused now.

He walked back to ex and went back into the hallway.

End- Comment for next chapter


	2. Chapter 2

He had gone back into the hallway where his friend was still there with him. His friend constantly looked out the door waiting for his ride home. Gray was hoping he would leave soon. He wanted to talk to Natsu. One on one. They continued to laugh and Gray played along so he wouldn't be a bother to them. The scent of his hallway always comforted him. He was so used to it. But today might have been the last day he would ever go there.

"Well see ya Natsu. My ride is here," his friend said to him. "See ya Gray. Hope you guys figure this out," he waved at Gray.

"I sure hope so too," Gray said under his breath.

His friend left, leaving Gray and Natsu by themselves sitting on the staircase. It was silent. All you could hear was Gray fidgeting with his hands.

"This is so confusing.." Gray finally said.

"How?"

"You keep giving me mixed signals."

"What do you mean?" Natsu questioned, staring into Gray's eyes.

"You give me signs that you still want to be with me, but then there are some things that you do that make it seem that you're over me," he got quieter with each word he said.

"How could I ever get over you? We have done so many things together.. I would feel awkward if I went with another person," Natsu said.

"That's how I feel too. That's why I was wondering why you would ever think I went with Loke," he looked down in embarrassment.

"I was just kidding about that. I was just really mad that you told him all of that. And I am still mad."

There was another silence.

"Go." Natsu looked at Gray and pointed to the corner at the bottom of the staircase.

Gray did as he was told and went down there. Natsu followed him.

He pinned him against the wall and went straight into a kiss.

Tears started building up in his eyes. Scared that this moment would end and that he would never be able to be with him like this again.

Natsu started grinding up and down his body. Able to feel his cock getting harder on his leg as he moved up and down. Natsu started breathing heavily and at this moment, Gray knew he was horny.

Then, Natsu threw Gray onto the ground, getting on top of him and in between his legs. There he started to move back and forth. His cock grinding against the inner thigh of Gray's right leg. Still getting harder. Gray wondered if Natsu was able to feel his one his leg. Because he was starting to get hard too. They continued to make out while he was moving back and forth.

Natsu started breathing heavily and started to slow down. He had gotten tired from all of the moving. When he was finished, he slowly went back up and sat on the bottom stair. Gray also got up and sat on the opposite side of the stair.

"I swear, we are friends at school, but when we are here, we are something else," Natsu said, still trying to catch his breath.

Gray just looked at him. Trying to catch his breath too.

"You okay?" Natsu asked. His breathing slowed.

_He acts like a whole different person here.. _Gray thought

"You should stop coming here.." Natsu commented. "Or we'll end up in my room in no time."

Gray sat silent for a few seconds. Thinking about what he had just said.

"Yeah.." Gray sighed. "I probably should."

Gray got up, to go to his backpack that he and left on the top of the staircase. He opened the front pocket and got out his deck of cards. Gray started shuffling them.

"Do you know how to play?" Gray asked.

"Play what?"

"Speed."

"I have never heard of that game before. You should teach me."

Natsu got up and went to the top of the staircase next to Gray. Gray had set up the game and handed Natsu his cards.

"Okay this game is simple. The first one to get rid of their cards wins. You can only have 5 cards in your hand. There will be two cards in the center, five cards on each side of those, face down and each of us will have 20 cards. You can only put a card down that is one value less or more. Pretty much. just put them in order doing up or down."

'Hmm.. Okay." Natsu had picked up the cards and noticed the pictures on them. It was pictures of them. There was Happy, Natsu, Gray, Erza and Lucy.

"Where did you get these cards Gray?" Natsu asked. Still looking at the cards with his face on it.

"I got them custom made. I had pictures of everyone then I edited them into the cards."

"Oh.." Natsu still looking at the cards. "Let's make a bet. If I win, you have to jack off in front of me."

"And what do I get when I win?" Gray asked.

"You get nothing. Because I am a beginner and it's obvious I am going to lose."

"Fine." Gray said

They played and Gray won the first three times. But the fourth game, his cards didn't seem to like him. Natsu ended up winning..

Gray looked down " You were just lucky that round."

"Hmm.. sure. Now." He pointed towards the covered area on the top of the staircase.

Gray looked, but didn't move.

"What? Too chicken?" Natsu made a chicken sound.

"As if."

Gray got up and went to the designated spot. But he didn't do anything.

"Chicken.." Natsu said covered in a cough.

"Who are you calling chicken?" Gray leaned over to him and pulled him into a kiss and Natsu pulled him in, making the kiss deeper.

"Now, that was all me." Gray said, winking at Natsu.

"Okay… Now do it.."

Gray pulled pulled out his part and started stroking it up and down.

"Faster."

Gray did as told.. then Natsu joined in. Natsu kissed him as he was jacking off. This made Gray more into it, and he went faster.

The two started breathing heavily once more, then Natsu slowly backed off..

"Wanna play again?" he asked.

"Uhh,, sure."

Gray got up and went back to his position from when they were playing speed. He shuffled the cards.

"Actually.." Natsu spoke again. "Wanna just kiss again instead?"

Gray looked at him and laughed.. _If only we could be like this together again._

The time that Gray had spent with him, kissing and playing cards.. it felt so normal.. He wishes he could be like that with him again.. like they used to..

Will he ever take him back?


End file.
